Rescuing Mercury
by timeless shadow
Summary: Ami is kidnap by an evil prince. As she gets closer to him she finds her heart torn between the prince and the man she left behind.
1. The Meeting

Rescuing Mercury  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* By: Sphinxqueen127 Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction!! I'm going to prewarn you I can't spell and many grammar errors are to suspect. So there will probley be a lot of errors. Right now this story is rated PG-13. I have no idea what is going to happen it's all up to my muse Reiko here. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reiko: I not a muse I'm a goddess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sphinxqueen: Just keep telling your self that dear. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reiko: I will. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sphinxqueen: okay here comes the disclaimer. I...don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I said it , shatter my pathetic dreams won't you. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Meeting Ami sat at a fountain on the moon kingdom. She looked down at the ripples. She loved it out here alone. Away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the castle. Ami laid her head down on the bench she occupied. With her eyes close she listen to the soft dripping of water, a cricket chirping its night song, then out of nowhere foot steps. The footsteps stopped right in front of her. Ami's eye snapped open and to her surprise she saw a man. Though not just any man for to Ami he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The man had a slim waist with a broad chest. Then to add to his beauty he had long golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Though the thing that got Ami the most was his large shine emerald green eyes.  
  
" Who are you?" Ami asked the beautiful man,  
  
" Lord Zoisite. And you fair lady." Said the man in a rich voice that reminds Ami and golden honey. ( a/n: I read a lot of books so from them I love to go into details.)  
  
" Princess Ami of Mercury" Ami said in quiet and sweet voice as she sat up.  
  
" Sorry if I disturbed you. I came out here to look at this dazzling fountain but it seems I have found an even more beautiful Angle." said Zoisite.  
  
" You flatter me Lord Zoisite" Ami said turning Scarlet.  
  
" It's just Zoisite, and every word was true." Zoisites said taking a seat next to Ami making her go even redder (a/n: I that possible?).  
  
" Not to intrude but may I inquirer on your business on the moon? If I remember correctly you are an earth general along with Lord Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite." Ami said.  
  
" I am now can you name our favorite colors?" Zoisite said with a wacky grin on his face.  
  
" Yours is blue, Nephrite's is green, Jadeite's is red, and Kunzite's is Gold/yellow." Ami said looking at the grass.  
  
" How did you know that?" said a bewildered Zoisite.  
  
" You never met Minako. She can find out anything so for the last week or so she has been feeling us in with information you guys. She gave each of us some sorta of booklet with a day-to-day record of a certain general. They were only short of a picture." Ami said with a laugh.  
  
" Well I don't know if I should be flattered of horrified! Say which one of us did you get a booklet on?" Zoisite said with a laugh.  
  
" You" Ami said barely above a whisper. A silence broke the air as neither knew what to say, you never answered my question."  
  
" Oh well we came here to discuss the matter of queen Brlye. She is gathering strength on earth though she has her eye set on the moon. We are hoping to find a way to save both our worlds without causing to much more trouble." Zoisite said starring off into space.  
  
" I pray that the meeting went well." Ami said.  
  
" Quite a counter attack is being organized as we speak." Zoisite said. A few more moments of silence past before Ami stood and turned towards Zoisite.  
  
" I must bid you good night lor.. I mean Zoisite. it grows late so I must retire. " Ami said before turning and leaving the little court yard the occupied. She walked till the entrance to the courtyard was out of site. She let out a sigh and kept walking. Then she heard soft laughter and blackness fell in from all sides. * * * Zoisite sat there watching the spot where Ami had sat. He had been surprise to find some out here at the time of night let alone someone some as beautiful as Princess Ami. With a sigh Zoisite got up and head for the Chambers set aside for the Generals and the prince. As he walk hi mind was on Princess Ami and the dance that was to occur in a week. * * * Ami up her eyes and the world swirled and turned upside down around her. Ami shut her eyes, blinking a few times the world cleared. She saw man suddenly appear. He was of dark compulsion with black hair cut a little longer then Jadeites. He wore a suit (minus the tie) the color of the night sky at midnight. He walk a stead an air a power around him.  
  
" Who are you?" Ami said in  
  
" Donovan, the evil prince. And you m'lady elegant lady who are you? I already know you are friend with that moon princess." Donovan said while his black eyes seemed to be looking through her very being.  
  
" Ami of Mercury." Said without even knowing.  
  
" Mercury? God be Damn!" Donovan said laughing insanely (a/n; you'll find out later why). Ami looked at him with a confuse look on her face before saying,  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" My palace" Donovan said. Ami looked into his eyes and realize how black the really were.  
  
" Why a I here?" Ami finally said. Donovan brought his face down right next to hers and whispered,  
  
" A hook with out bait won't catch a fish" Ami shivered from the closeness and as she felt his eyes burned into hers, though don't worry not a hair will be harmed from that pretty head of yours. Murder ain't my style."  
  
" Isn't." Ami said out of habit.  
  
" Isn't" Donovan said before he disappeared leaving Ami to her thoughts. ' Why had he taken me? What was I bait for?' Ami thought as tears slid down her face and blackness once again over took her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ Okay that was the first chapter. So what did you think? Also Who do you think should get Ami Zoisite or Donovan? Reiko: While were on that subject we do own Donovan. He's ours ours ours!! We create him. Sphinxqueen: Yah well I'm going to stop her so don't forget to review. I don't care if I get flames or not. Till I decide to write again. 


	2. The Guardians

~*Rescuing Mercury*~ By: Sphinxqueen  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi I back. And I would like to thank those who review. Oh and Guess (someone who review) What a sweet review you left. I prewarned you that Spelling and Grammar aren't my friends. Alright on with the story.  
  
~Disclaimer~ I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her Characters.  
  
Reiko: Yah  
  
Sphinxqueen: You still here?  
  
Reiko: Of coarse but I still want a raise. Though that's a different subject. On with the story!!!!  
  
~*The guardians*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Zoisite for heavens sake wake up!!" Kunzite yelled at Zoisite's sleeping figure.  
  
" Mommy I don't want to go to school to day" Zoisite told his pillow. Kunzite rolled his eyes. He knew very well it would take a miracle to get Zoisite out of bed before noon.  
  
" Come on. The queen wants to talk to us. One of the princesses has gone missing." Kunzite said silently praying that it would give Zoisite some motivation to get up.  
  
" Which one?" Zoisite said continuing his conversation to his pillow.  
  
" Mercury" Kunzite said doubting that it would have any effect. To his surprise Zoisite jumped out of bed and was dressed in five minutes. 'That worked. Whatever I said.' Kunzite said as he followed a sudden energetic Zoisite dash down the halls towards the thrown room.  
  
~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8  
  
Ami woke in the same black room as before. She looked around and saw no sign of a person or a door. She got up to look around and found that the loose blue gown she had been wherein was now replace with a tight fitting black low cut dress. Before she could wonder why she was wherein it a young made appeared. She smiled. A nice warm one that put Ami at easy.  
  
" So your awake, good. The master wants to see you, The maid said as she clapped her hands a door appeared, follow me" Ami did and found her self in what appeared to be a study. Donovan stood at a window at the other side of the room,  
  
" Good your awake, Donovan said turning to examine Ami, That dress fits you. Just as well as the original owner." Ami looked at the floor. She felt uncomfortable around Donovan. Donovan snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a women appeared. Examined the women. She had long light blue hair, White skin, and Ice blue eyes.  
  
" Ami this is Icea she'll be the watching you while your stay here. Icea take Nari's (you'll find out who she is soon enough) old room. Supply her with clothes, food, anything she wants. Oh and Icea you are not to lay a finger on her. You may leave now." Donovan said turning back to look out the window. Ami trailed behind Icea as the left.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Queen Selenity sat on the thrown in the middle of the room as Zoisite burst into the room out of breath.  
  
" Good your all here. I can begin." Selenity said. Zoisite looked around the room and saw that everyone was there 'How did Kunzite get here before me?' Zoisite was brought out of his thoughts as Queen Selenity started to talk.  
  
" Ami was kidnapped by an evil Prince that goes by the name of Donovan. He was imprisoned long ago. He went on a mad rampage destroying all that came into his path."  
  
" How was he stopped?" Rei asked in her cool voice.  
  
" There used to be a set of Warriors that had power to Rival the sailor senshis. They were known as the Planetary Ladies (I don't care if it is corny sounding but I don't care. It can't lower my self-esteem). They were the your older sisters ." Queen Selenity was interrupted by Makoto,  
  
" How can that be were all only Childs?"  
  
" All the royals gave their first born child to a woman who was the original protector of this solar system. They were taught from the young age of 10 to guard the planets and its inhabits." Queen Selenity explained.  
  
" What happened to them?" Princess Serenity asked.  
  
" That question ties into my story. You see when they gave up their old lives to guard the solar system they also gave up the right to love. Though one did fall in love and with the enemy. Her name was Nari. She fell in with Donovan. Then when Donovan went on a rampage she sent forth an attack, which held all her love, loyalty, and life. She was able to seal him away. After Nari's sacrifice was made the rest of the planetary ladies gave up their roles of solar system guardians to become a different type of Guardians. They now or were suppose to watch over the gate were Donovan was imprisoned. Though throw recent events show that something has gone wrong. And the way to fix it is to call upon three of the guardians. You sisters Serenity." Selenity said as she silently called forth her three eldest daughter(s).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you like this chapter? Is any of it making since yet? I hope so.  
  
Reiko: We would like to ask you who should get Ami. Donovan or Zoisite? And if no one answer we'll just have bug Sphinxqueen's , over here, best friend, Socialbutterfly : ).  
  
Sphinxqueen: Thank you for that nice little talk but you still not getting a raise.  
  
Reiko: Then you're a bitch.  
  
Sphinxqueen: You say that like it's a bad thing. (One of my BFFs saw that on a key chain) Well don't forget to review. Smiles: ). 


	3. feeling alone, they have come

Rescuing Mercury  
  
By: Sphinxqueen127  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey All right I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry It took so long computer been deleting its  
  
own writing files then I got grounded off the laptop which is where I originally save this chapter  
  
at. oh well I'm going to retype it. Also if your bored and want a few laughs check out the author:  
  
theditzandbush. And that is the way it is spell. It's the combined efforts of My and my BF  
  
Socailbutterfly. Oh on with the story.  
  
*~Disclaimer*~  
  
I don't own sailor moon or any of her characters or the song Hiru no Tsuki( this is not a song  
  
fic) Though Donovan is mine k?  
  
~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8  
  
  
  
Icea lead Ami down a long hall way. The walls were decorated with gruesome pictures of  
  
people with pure horror on there faces. Ami felt as if the were watching her. They reached a door  
  
that to Ami's surprise had the sign of Mercury on it. Icea pushed up the door and lead Ami in.  
  
" This is were you'll be staying. I have no wish to baby-sit you so if you know what's good for  
  
you, you won't leave this room." Icea said walking out the door leaving Ami to sit and ponder  
  
on her own. Exploring each room Ami found that it had a bedroom, bathroom, little library, and  
  
a little kitchen like room.  
  
A tear slid down Ami's cheek.  
  
' Alone always alone' Ami thought. Going into the library she sat down and start to sing,  
  
  
  
" Oto no nai mahiru kaze ha tada akarui sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta  
  
nani ge nai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no  
  
shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o hikari furasu you ni kikasete no sotto  
  
itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne  
  
atatakai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no  
  
shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto" As Ami finish a soft clapping noise came from behind her.  
  
" That, my dear was beautiful" came Donovans deep voice.  
  
  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Queen Selenity called forth her three elder daughters. There was a blinding light and standing infront of he queen, the senshi, and the generals were the original heir to the moon kingdom  
  
thrown.  
  
The first girl stepped forth. She had gold colored hair left flowing down her back. She wore a red fighting pants with red long sleeved shirt that cut off an inch before her belly button.  
  
" Selene." Queen Selenity said.  
  
" hey mum( sorry I love the word mum)." Selene said walking over and hugging the queen.  
  
Next girl that stepped forth had silver hair held back in a pony tail. She black leather like pants  
  
and a sphagetti ( can't spell it) strap shirt that stars all over it.  
  
" Diana" Q. Selenity said.  
  
" mother" Diana said smiling at her then walking over to Selene. Then the last girl stepped  
  
forth. She had pure white hair flowing to her shoulders. She wore pale blue halter top and a pair  
  
of black cloth pants.  
  
" And Artemis" Q. Selenity finish.  
  
" Mom" Artemis said just standing there starring at her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry for such a short chapter! The next one will be longer I promise. I just want to give you  
  
something o tie you over. Oh well, if you want to know the song Hiru no Tsuki is from outlaw  
  
star. Though you'll have to forgive me I was to lazy to type the English version( the one I did  
  
type was shorter). I'll write soon . But don't forget to Review. 


	4. fear, chats, and disagreements

~*Rescuing Mercury*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By: Sphinxqueen127  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey people I'm back to annoy you again. I've made a big choice! I'll give you till Feb. 4 to  
  
deiced who gets Ami then I'll count the votes and decide on a coarse for my story! Or I'll just  
  
say screw it and go with plan B! ( author starts laughing evilly)  
  
Reiko: (bonks sphinxqueen over the head with that magical frying plan from DBZ) Shut up  
  
already!  
  
Yoshiko( Reiko's little sister): Don't do that! Your not a very nice muse.  
  
Reiko: Well your not a very talented muse.  
  
Yoshiko: Yes I am!  
  
Reiko: No your not!  
  
Yoshiko: Yes I.....  
  
Sphinxqueen: Shut up you 2! Okay readers I have a little favor to ask you. If you know any  
  
good Inuyasha/Kagome stories tell me. I love Inuyasha! I want Dog ears!  
  
Yoshiko: Maybe it was a good thing you hit her over the head.  
  
Reiko: See? If I don't she never shuts up. Yo Sphinxqueen just start the story already! Your  
  
scaring the readers, if there are any!  
  
Sphinxqueen: your mean but I'll start any ways.  
  
*~Disclaimer~*  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its Characters. Though I do own Donovan and the  
  
planetary Ladies. All of them.  
  
  
  
~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8  
  
Donovan took a seat next to Ami, causing her to scoot as far away as there was room to.  
  
Donovan put on a hurt dace at this action and said,  
  
" my dear, is there something that distresses you when I sit by you?," Ami remain silent, well  
  
come on you can tell me." Donovan scoot right next to Ami at this. With no where to move Ami  
  
sat there praying that he would leave soon.  
  
" I just feel uncomfortable sitting close to people" Ami said inhope it would satisfy him.  
  
Though she had no such luck.  
  
" But you look pretty snug sitting Next to that blonde general back on the moon. What's the  
  
difference? From what I could tell you have known him no longer then you have known me."  
  
Donovan said staring strait into her eyes. Ami shivered, Donovan was making all sorts of  
  
emotions she didn't even know existed.  
  
" Do I scare you Ami" Donovan said running a finger up and down her cheek. Ami didn't  
  
answer only looked away. Donovan sat there for a few minutes before cupping her face in his  
  
hands. Slowly he leaned down till there faces where almost touching. Then he...  
  
*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*  
  
Artemis stood there staring at her mother and her mother at her. Neither broke eye  
  
contact. Everyone in the room could feel the tension. Slowly Selene and Diana inched over to  
  
the senishis and the generals.  
  
" Hey umm do you guys wanna go somewhere else. Mum and Arty are going to be there a  
  
while." Diana said ushering to the door.  
  
They slow got out of the room and went to the garden was filled with every colored a rose  
  
imaginable.  
  
" So what's the story between mother and Artemis?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Well little sis mom and Artemis never and I mean never saw eye to eye on any thing. I think  
  
the only thing they did was argue. Oh well I'm read to lay money down that mummy blames  
  
Arty for this hole misunderstanding." Selene said with a huge smile on her face.( Umm think of  
  
Selene's personality as a mix of Usagi and Minako. Then Diana's is a mix of Rei and Michuri.  
  
And Artemis is a mix of Ami and Setsuna.)  
  
" What do you mean a misunderstanding? You guys just released a great evil back into this  
  
world." Rei partially yelled.  
  
" Kid, don't talk about what you don't know about. Donny ain't that bad. I've had many  
  
civilized conversations with him." Diana said with a sharp glare at Rei.  
  
" I think what she meant was why were you entreating with some one who is your enemy."  
  
Jadeite said.  
  
" Look we been taught a differently then you were about fighting. Ladies and senshis are very  
  
different. Senshis are taught to get rid those who are "evil" where we learned different. We  
  
were told that you are not born evil but taught it therefore can be reeducated to be as you say it  
  
"good". Then we had to learn not to look at the goodness or evilness of a person put at the  
  
deepest wish they hold deep in there heart. The wish that had been corrupted. From that wish  
  
we could decide on a coarse of action." Diana said.  
  
" What was Donovans wish?" Zoisite asked knowing the answer.  
  
" To love, to be with Nari" Selene said as a silent tear slid down her cheek.  
  
*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V  
  
Artemis stood there looking at her mother. Neither said a word till Selenity said,  
  
" So Artemis was this your doing bring Donovan back to this world just to terrorize you sister  
  
and her senshi?"  
  
" Mother, it wasn't my decision I simply follow the order befallen upon me." Artemis said  
  
walking over to where her sisters had been standing.  
  
" And who would order that!" Selenity demanded.  
  
" I'm not at liberty to realize that information. Also a word advise don't butt in what you  
  
don't understand. It only lead to unnecessary troubles." Artemis warned.  
  
" troubles have already a rose from your lack of ability to do your job! One of my daughters  
  
senishi's as taken hostage because of you!!!" Serenity said with fire in her eyes.  
  
" Donny won't harm her." Artemis said in a lazy voice.  
  
" Donny? So I see you friends with him. Do you always befriend your enemy?" Selenity  
  
asked.  
  
" Who said he was the enemy? Mother you are far to blind! If you weren't you could se the  
  
true enemy is...  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Cliff hangers all through the story. All right sorry it took so long to update. Would you believe  
  
that I start this chapter before Christmas. Yeah then I got lazy. Oh well I leave you now.  
  
Remember review, review, and review. 


	5. kiss and tears

Rescuing Mercury ____________________________________________  
Hey I know I haven't update for a while...  
  
Reiko: It's been almost 5 months.  
  
Sphinxqueen: Shut-up! I've had writers block and you haven't been helping any.  
  
Reiko: Should of given me a raise.  
  
Sphinxqueen: Oh well here's the next chapter. Ya know I was considering discounting this but I'll try to keep it going a little long .  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything from sailor moon but the rest is mine!  
  
" Do I scare you Ami" Donovan said running a finger up and down her cheek. Ami didn't  
  
answer only looked away. Donovan sat there for a few minutes before cupping her face in his  
  
hands. Slowly he leaned down till there faces where almost touching. Then slowly Donovan's lips Ami's. The kiss was different then Ami had thought it would be. It was gentle but controlling at the same time. Donovan deepened the kiss and Ami moaned softly against his lips.  
From the moment that their lips met Ami new she was lost. This man, this supposed evil man in front of her was awakening feelings that Ami ad been taught to shun. With all her might Ami tried to pull back to no avail. Donovan was just to strong. Minutes went by and slowly they parted. Ami panting for a few minutes. The kiss had left her out of breath where as Donovan, Damn him, was breathing normally.  
  
" That, my dear, was superb" Donovan was getting up and leaving Ami still in her daze. ~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" To love, to be with Nari" Selene said as a silent tear slid down her cheek. The Senshi looked shocked by the crystal tears coming down Selene's face.  
  
" Why do you Cry?" Nephrite asked.  
  
" She crys for the lost love of Nari and Donovan. Donovan who was prince of all those things you consider evil and Nari a shy princess never knowing how strong loves." Diana said as a single tear fell down her cheek. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
" Who said he was the enemy? Mother you are far to blind! If you weren't you could se the  
  
true enemy is..." Artemis cut off there.  
  
"Well who is it?!" Queen Selenity yelled.  
  
" Give me one GOOD reason why I should tell YOU?!" Artemis shot back.  
  
" I am your mother." Selentiy said.  
  
" I said good reason. You may be my mother by birth but you have NEVER been a true mother to me. Yes I did release Donny but it's because he serves a bigger purpose. That's all you can know for know but when the time comes you'll know the truth." Artemis said going out the same door as her sisters and leaving Selenity to ponder over she was just told. *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!  
On the dark side of the moon a figure glides a crossed the rock ground. Watching and listening to these latest events. Soon they would know the truth. Soon the will see the light and the darkness. -----------------------------------------------------------------  
Well there's another chapter. Now that summer is here I'll try to update sooner. See ya and please review. 


	6. past love

Rescuing Mercury  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Hey I'm back bring ya another chapter. I suddenly have found the like of the word ya, no idea why. This chapter will be a little angst like. I'm not in the best mood so that's tends to make my writing darker then normal. Oh well on with the story.  
  
~*disclaimer*~ I don't own sailor moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami had moved to in to the bedroom after Donovan left. She now laid on the bed unmoving. Ami squeezed her eyes close she was so confused. Her lips still tingled from Donovan's kiss but every time she closed her eyes she saw Zosite. She had know neither very long but they had gotten to her heart. The heart she had worked so had to freeze over. This heart had hurt her before, when she had put her trust in an another man. This memory surrounded her and she relive the event all over again.  
It all started when she was 13 (a/n I'm making the inner senshi's 16, the general 18, kunzite,20 and Donovan 2000 but appears 19). She had been naive then and trusting. Never truly being exposed to the world she didn't know of the dangers. There had been a ball, just like so many. Ami sat to the right of her mother. She was wore a tight bodily dress, made of blue silk. A small delicate silver crown sat on her head. She had been uncomfortable in it but beard it to make her parents happy. The dance had been normal enough. Ami got many offers to dance by men of all age and social status, though all were down till he came.  
His name was Kasim a Duke from Mars. Kasim looked as one would think a god would. His hair was short and the color of chocolate, tan skins and well tone muscles were a few more of his blessing. Then his eye, emerald green eyes that saw straight into your soul. His voice was made of sugar. Everything he said seemed to be a complement. He had stolen Ami's heart with five word,  
" May I have this dance?"  
  
  
  
That's how it had been at the beginning sweet, charming, caring. Though as time went on he got harsh, mean, abusing. He was always pushing for more till Ami felt like she could do nothing right. Slowly she grew into a deep depression, one that no one could reach her in. Kasim had been banished thanks to Ami's Captain of he guards Greg(sory I can't remember his Japanese name). She spent nearly a month in her private corridors. No one bugged her, not wanting to stop her from healing her torn heart. But she did more then just healed. She had build a wall of ice around it ensuring that no man could reach it again. A week after she had finally came out of her corridor, she left for the moon kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears fell from her eyes on to the sheets. All the heartache that Kasim had caused came back to her and she crying hard. Soon the tear subsided and a dreamless sleep fell in. For now this would have to do. She knew no that she could not let Donovan kiss her again because if he did her walls would fall completely and forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zosite stood out on a balcony. Everyone was in a deep slumber, well except him. He was to worried about Ami. Looking up at the stars he saw her face.  
  
' This is Crazy. I've barley known her 24 hours and I'm acting like a fool in love!' Zosite thought. Zosite was no stranger to a night life. He was always at balls and normally the center of attention. He had had affairs with some of the most ravaging beauties in the solar system. Though he had never loved any of them. and truth be known he doubted that he knew what love is. but now he sitting her seeing this girl, Ami, in the stars. Zosite sighed, knowing that was the beginning of something. Slowly he turned from the balcony and head back to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan walked through the halls of his castle. He thought about Ami. God how she reminded him of Nari. His Nari, his beautiful, sweet, smart, brave Nari. Ami had the same features as Nari. The only major difference was the hair color and length. Maybe that's why he kissed her. No matter the reason Donovan know he was going to like having his little guest there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there's another chapter! hope u like it. please Review! Oh thanx you that have review!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Firey, Nara, and the Queen

Rescuing Mercury  
  
________________________________  
  
All right, I'm back for another chapter. you may of noticed I changed my name why? I didn't want to be sphinxqueen anymore. Well I'm going to shut up and start the chapter.  
  
~*disclaimer*~ I don't own sailor moon  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Ami woke to find her self in a bed she didn't know. It took her a moment to remember where she was.  
  
'It wasn't a dream...' Ami thought as more tears ran down her cheeks. Why had this happened? Why had she been kidnap? Who did Donovan want? Was she ever going to be saved? Why did Donovan make her feel this way? What about Zoisite? Why did Zoisite's face keep popping into her head? All these questions whirled around Ami till she felt sick. She buried her head in her pillow and hoped that she would wake up. That this would all be a dream that she could tell the girls about. But she had no luck.  
  
Slowly Ami pulled her self out of the bed. She still wore the black dress. Seeing a closet Ami went over to it and opened it. All the dresses in it were black except one. That one was white. Ami slowly pulled out the white one. It was beautiful! Diamonds where strung all over, it was tight bodied and laced up in the back, it had no straps. Ami fell inlove with it on site. She went and Laid the dress on the bed. She went back and found a matching pair of white shoes. Leaving the shoes and dress on the bed Ami ventured out to find the bathroom. Once there she marveled at the large tube. She went over to the knobs and turned one. instantly Rose scented water filled the tub. With in minutes the tub was filled. Ami slowly pulled of the tight dress and sank into the bath. For the first time since she had arrived Ami felt calm and relaxed. The warm water eased away all her worries leaving her with an Air feeling. Slowly sunk deeper into there and Ran her mind over the events of the previous 24 hours. Instantly her hands flew to her lips. And her mind went back to the memories of Kasim. Tears once again could bee seen running down Ami's cheeks. Soon the subsided and Ami pulled herself out of the bath. Rapping a towel tightly around her self Ami went back to the bedroom and put on the dress. Soon after she finished she heard a knock at the door to her chambers and then the door opened to reveal Donovan.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Donovan sat in his study. The room was black as black could get. To most people the room felt small and a since of evil hung in the air. Donovan sat in a chair faced towards a huge window. Out the window one could see a clusters of houses all over. Streets separate these clusters. There were 4 main streets the tons of small ones branching off from them. But Donovan wasn't looking out he window. He was looking down at a picture. This picture showed a girl with sunshine blond hair, tan skin, and shining blue eyes. The girl was blowing a kiss at the person taking the picture. At the bottom written in curvy writing it said,  
  
'I will love you forever  
Nari'  
  
Donovan could remember the day that this picture had been taken. They had been so happy hen. So Care free and unaware of the world that would never let them be together. Glancing down at the picture again Donovan watch as the girl changed to Ami. Shaking his head the picture turned back to Nari.  
  
" Firey!" Donovan said as he summoning a man with bright red hair, with dark tan skin, then he wore bright orange pants with a yellow tank top.  
  
" yes, m'lord?" Firey asked with a bow.  
  
" I want you to go watch my guest Ami. Give her whatever she wants. I want you to become her friend to find more out about her. At the end of the day report back to me." Donovan said.  
  
" I thought that miss Ami was in Icea's care." Firey asked.  
  
" I need some one that has something that resembles a heart. Icea... well I doubt she ever had a mother." Donovan told Firey, " Go to Ami in about 3 hours. understood?"  
  
" Yes." Firey said disappearing in a blast of black fire. Once Firey had vanished Donovan put the picture into to his pocket. With a sigh he walked out of the room and went down to Ami's room. As he walked he examined the pictures of his ancestors that hung on the walls. Soon he came to Ami's door. He opened it and saw a women standing in front of him wearing a beautiful white dressed and slowly Donovan whispered,  
  
" Nari?"  
  
**************************************  
  
Queen Selenity sat on her throne thinking about what Nari had said,  
  
'" Who said he was the enemy? Mother you are far to blind! If you weren't you could se the  
  
true enemy is..." Artemis cut off there. "Well who is it?!" Queen Selenity yelled. " Give me one GOOD reason why I should tell YOU?!" Artemis shot back.  
" I am your mother." Selentiy said.  
" I said good reason. You may be my mother by birth but you have NEVER been a true mother to me. Yes I did release Donny but it's because he serves a bigger purpose. That's all you can know for know but when the time comes you'll know the truth." Artemis said'  
Selenity wonder if she had been that bad of a mother to one of her daughters. Who could this new enemy? Her pondering was interrupted by her daughters, the senshis, the prince, and the generals entering the room. She watched as Artemis leaned over and Whispered something in Diana's ear. Whatever she said made Diana roll her eyes. With a sigh Diana said,  
  
" Mother, Artemis here', Diana motioned towards Artemis " thinks we should summon Nara here. She believes that she could aid.". At this statement the queen stood up with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
" Who's Nara?" Rei asked.  
  
" She's Nari's Twin sister" Selene said, " Acutely Rei you would probley like to know that she's Lady Ma..." Selene was cut off by Diana covering her mouth.  
  
" icksney on the arsmay!" Diana said glaring at Selene.  
  
" Oh sorry!"  
  
" Why do you want to summon Nara?" Selenity asked Artemis.  
  
" Nara is Nari's sister. They share a bond." Artemis asked simply.  
  
" Don't you mean was Nari's sister and they did share a bond?" Serenity asked.  
  
" No." was all Artemis said before there was a flash of light and Nara stood before them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the dark side of the moon there lay a castle that knows no light touches. In that castles sits a queen. This queen watched the events throw a crystal.  
  
" Moonbeam!" The queen said.  
  
" Yes Queen?" Moonbeam said.  
  
" Why do you think they summoned Nara?" The Queen said.  
  
" To try to stop Donovan." Moonbeam said.  
  
" Close but not quite right. Arty knows better. She summoned her to stop me! But Nara is way over her head." The Queen said.  
  
" Quite Queen Nari."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So what do ya think? Nari stills Alive? Donovan seeing things? Selenity becoming a mother to Arty. What's going to happen next? Like hell I know I'm just kidding of going with the flow! J/K I know what I'm doing, well I hope. Till next time! Oh and Please Review. 


End file.
